Color measurement systems help to improve operational efficiency and product quality in supply chains. For example, color approval offices for the global apparel supply chain, apparel mills and dye houses, paint stores, textile printing shops, carpet manufacturers, manufacturers of wood panels, tiles, vinyl sheets, and laminates, and other industries relying on the digital color workflow require accurate color evaluation and visualization.
Conventionally, spectrophotometers are used to measure product color for solid color areas. These measurements are compared to reference standards to verify product color consistency. In some cases, the measurement and comparison data is transmitted to the buyer for remote color approval. However, some samples (e.g., printed or textured samples) cannot present a large enough area of uniform color to the spectrophotometer viewing port to allow for proper measurement.